


Kawaii Karaoke

by laughing_unintentionally



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Awesome Laura Hale, College Student Stiles, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Karaoke, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, sterek feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughing_unintentionally/pseuds/laughing_unintentionally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looked right at Derek as a familiar beat began and Derek instantly blushed. Laura laughed her hearty laugh.<br/>The boy took a breath and began, “I threw a wish in the well. Don’t ask me I’ll never tell. I looked to you as it fell and now you’re in my way.”</p><p> </p><p>...or the one where Stiles totally woos Derek by singing karaoke to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kawaii Karaoke

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Melissa Lopez
> 
> This started out as me wanting Stiles to sing Call Me Maybe and ended up being like this.
> 
> I do not on any of the music I used for this fic. There will be a list of the songs at the end.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!

“Oh, cheer up baby brother,” Laura smiled at him. “We’re supposed to be having fun.”

“This is not what I would call fun. Who goes out on Mondays?” he looked around the fairly empty bar and took in some of the other patrons. It was mostly college kids and there was one table in the corner that kept looking over at them, they all looked fairly familiar but Derek couldn’t figure it out.

“No, what you would call fun is sitting at home and reading a book and waiting for someone to come sweep you off your feet.”

Derek glared at her.

“Oh, shut up. I know you’re a total sap I’ve read your diary before.”

“I do not have a diary!” Derek’s face was flushed. He had a journal. He liked being able to write down all of his thoughts.

“Derek, what happened? You used to be so much fun. Now you’re all broody and weird,” she pouted at him. Derek hated his sister (in the way only siblings could hate one another without actually hating one another) because she always got him to go and do things. She dragged him everywhere, and tonight’s karaoke adventure was no exception.

“You ruined fun for me,” he deadpanned.

“Shut up. You love me. Now, we’re here to support Erica and her new job, so smile and try to at least pretend like you’re having a good time.”

Some music started playing in the background and Boyd stepped into the middle of the empty space for karaoke-ers to showcase their talent, or lack thereof. “Alright everyone. We all know the rules. No booing, no shooing, no trash talking, unless it’s directed towards you Stilinski,” he pointed towards the table that Derek noticed earlier. A young man in a red shirt looked shocked and betrayed and then laughed it off. Boyd continued, “We cheer for everyone here. The good, the bad, and the ugly. So, with that in mind here’s some music for you while we wait for our first line up.”

As they looked over their selections, Boyd came over to his table. “Derek, Laura,” he gave them each a nod. “How’s it going?”

Laura smiled, Boyd was totally her favorite. “Hi Boyd! We’re fine. Derek over here is a little sour about this adventure, but its fine. We’ll just get him drunk enough to sing, right?”

Boyd let out a soft chuckle, “We could try.”

“Traitor,” Derek whispered into his glass of water. “I’m your DD Laura, I don’t think you’re going to be getting me anywhere near drunk tonight.”

“Oh, please. I would pay for the cab ride home and back here for your car in the morning to watch you do karaoke.”

“Well, luckily for your wallet I won’t be doing anything along those lines,” he smiled at her.

Boyd let out another small laugh before returning back to his microphone. He introduced the first singers, a group of girls from the table in the corner who were singing “No Scrubs” from TLC and were surprisingly almost perfect with it. Derek watched them with fascination. The room cheered loudly as the girls took a bow together laughing as they walked back to their table.

Laura looked at him, eyebrows raised, “Wow. I did not expect people to actually be good at this. I was really hoping for some horrible tunes here.” She sounded almost put out by the fact that the girls were good. He shrugged, not sure how else to respond to it. The next performers were the boys from the same table. They got up and sang “Hollaback Girl” from Gwen Stefani. Laura smiled at him, this was more of the shit show she was looking for. They weren’t bad but they definitely weren’t trying. The girls were laughing as the boys directed the song directly at them.

A few more songs cycled through until there was another lull. Erica finally showed up at their table after skirting around the restaurant all night like a woman on a mission. “Hey guys! I’m glad you came! Isn’t this fun?”

Derek snorted and Laura rolled her eyes at him. “Derek doesn’t think this is a valuable use of his free time.”

Erica smiled, “I have it on good terms that you’re going to want to stick around for the next round.”

Laura smiled gleefully and Derek felt the pit of his stomach sink. He glared at her, “Why?”

She turned, “See that table over there?” she nodded towards the one that Derek tried desperately not to notice. Where has he seen them before? “I’m pretty sure they were talking about Derek over here. I heard the words broody, handsome, and creep.”

Laura let out a boisterous laugh. She almost fell out of her seat from the sheer force of it. When she finally caught her breath she inhaled deeply and stared at Derek. “Yeah baby bro. That’s definitely you.”

“I am not a creep.”

“Then stop staring at them like you are. You’ve been trying your best to avoid looking over there all night.”

“I recognize them from somewhere and I can’t figure it out.”

It was Erica’s turn to smile like she knew something he didn’t, “You’re a moron. But I still love you. Oh! I almost forgot.” She walked away and Derek just looked at Laura who seemed just as confused as he was. Erica came back with two beers. “These are for you guys. For helping me get this job and supporting me. Also, that table is paying for them so you can’t say no.”

“Cheers to that!” Laura said as she reached for one of the beers. Derek just glared at her again. “You know, Der, if you keep making that face it just might get stuck like that.”

Derek rolled his eyes in an attempt at Laura’s signature move. Derek looked over at the table again and the boy in the red shirt was getting up to sing. He looked right at Derek as a familiar beat began and Derek instantly blushed. Laura laughed her hearty laugh.

The boy took a breath and began, “I threw a wish in the well. Don’t ask me I’ll never tell. I looked to you as it fell and now you’re in my way.” He kept looking over at Derek’s table while his own began to cat call and cheer him on. He stepped a little closer to the table, clearly comfortable performing, “I’d trade my soul for a wish. Pennies and dimes for a kiss. I wasn’t looking for this, but now you’re in my way. Your stare was holdin’, ripped jeans, skin was showin’. Hot night, wind was blowin’. Where you think you’re going baby?” The young man turned to his table and began physically performing. He danced around the open space totally in his own world as he sang the song. When he ended he looked directly at Derek again and gave him a soft smile. Derek couldn’t take his eyes off of him. He was perplexed, confused, and oddly aroused. He had never been sang to and this was not what he would have thought that felt like.

“Wow,” Laura said. A smile still on her face. “Best. Idea. Ever.” She let out another laugh as Derek glared at her for what felt like the thousandth time since they arrived at the bar. A few more songs were sang, some love ballads by the boys at their table, even some of the other patrons began to join in. What they sang Derek wouldn’t be able to tell you, he hadn’t stopped thinking about the boy in the red shirt, with his perfectly messy hair and the moles that Derek hadn’t noticed at first. He told himself it was just because he had never had this experience before and the looks Laura were giving him were anything but helpful. 

This time when the young man walked back out to the floor he was accompanied by one of the other boys. He was tall and muscular, brown skin that seemed almost too smooth. Derek felt his heart twinge a bit at the thought that they were dating. He hurriedly stamped that down though, because he was not smitten at all by the stupid charming that was not going on. He heard the song start but didn’t notice that the boy was walking up to their table until he started singing.

“Baby I seen the chick you’re with, wish that I never did. Freakin’ perfect and five foot ten, just wanna punch her lip,” he looked at Laura who looked almost flattered at the sort of compliment. “’Cause I know I’ve been wasting time trying to catch your eye. Yeah I know that I been so blind thinking that I’m your type.” The young man began to pout at the next words of the song. “And now I’m at home, I’m all alone. ‘Bout to pick up the telephone, got to call my genie so he knows, yeah.” And the dance that accompanied the chorus was almost too much for Derek. He had to force his face not to smile as the man continued to sing. Laura, on the other hand, had no qualms about laughing and encouraging him.

The tune slowed and the other man who had yet to sing began to rap a verse. Derek looked stunned, he had not expected that at all. Derek felt his face flush as the song continued and the boy in the red shirt kept staring at him. How was this his life now? How was this what he considered charming and endearing? He felt like the world was working against him. When the song ended the darker boy came up to their table and smiled. Holy hell, he had dimples for days.

He looked at Derek and Laura, “So. I noticed you guys haven’t sang yet.”

Laura let her face go into a mock surprise. “I didn’t know I was required to. I was simply enjoying the show your table was putting on for us.”

“You don’t have to, but _my table_ ,” he put extra emphasis to show Laura he was totally playing her game, “seems to think you guys are just chicken. So, prove them wrong, because I have twenty to one that you will get up and blow our minds away and I would really love to see Lydia pay for my drinks. Again.” He gave them one more dazzling smile and started to walk away. He turned around, “I’m Danny, by the way.”

Laura made this face and Derek knew what was coming next. She got up and looked over at Danny’s table, “I don’t know which one of you is Lydia, but be prepared to buy his drinks.” The table let out a small laugh before she added, “And mine too.” She smiled at them before walking up to Boyd. She whispered something in his ear and his eyebrows went straight up. They whispered back and forth for a bit before Laura pulled the microphone from him and walked onto the floor. A beat began and Derek tried not to slam his head on the table in front of him. Of course she would.

The other table looked at her in what was both amusement and alarm. One girl with strawberry hair, he assumed was Lydia, got a smug look on her face like she was waiting for Laura to fail. Laura turned her attention directly towards the table in the corner, not even feigning that this wasn’t in direct challenge to their words.

She took a breath and began, “First things first I’m the realest. Drop this and let the whole world feel it. And I’m still in the Murda Bizness, I could hold you down like I’m givin’ lessons in physics. Right, right. You should want a bad bitch like this, drop it low and pick it up just like this.” Derek almost spit his drink out at the sight of Laura literally dropping it low and picking it up. He was kind of in awe and slightly proud of her for what was happening. “Cup of Ace. Cup of Goose. Cup of Cris. High heels, somethin’ worth a half a ticket on my wrist. Takin’ all the liquor straight, never chase that. Rooftop like we bringin’ 88 back.” Laura was on fire with this song. She had the perfect amount of sass for the words and the beat. She was definitely winning whatever this was.

She finished the song with another look at the table before giving the microphone back to Boyd, who looked just as shocked and proud as Derek felt. The table applauded and cat called to her. The girl with the red hair looked almost complacent with losing the bet. When Laura got back to the table she looked as smug as can be.

“Wow Lar. That was, something.” He gave her a disgusted look.

“Oh, please. Like you weren’t expecting that. You know I’m awesome and that’s why you love me.” She smiled and grabbed his wallet from the table. “And because you love me, the next ones on you.”

“They’ve all been on me.”

She gave him a pitying smile, “Exactly. Which is why I’m the sister and you’re the brother.” She laughed as she walked up to the bar and ordered them more drinks. Karaoke continued for a few more rounds before they finally decided to leave. He watched Laura write something on a napkin. She gave it to Erica, who in turn looked at Derek and smiled an evil smile. _No!_ He glared at Laura who simply shrugged like she had no idea what he was talking about and walked away. He blushed and ducked out just as he heard a burst of “Ooooo” as Ercia dropped the napkin in front of the boy with the red shirt. Derek was going to murder Laura.

*

Stiles stared at the napkin in front of him. The words were almost hilarious as he read it over and over again. In what had to be the prettiest penmanship he had ever encountered were the words _Here’s my number. So call me maybe. Derek_ and a number scribbled at the bottom. He blushed because fuck yes! His wooing totally worked. And hey, maybe Derek remembered him from high school. Sure, Stiles was a freshman when he was a senior, but there was still some kind of hope.  
“Are you gonna text him right now?” Scott said as he grabbed the napkin from Stiles.

“No. I’m a classy lady Scotty. I am going to give him space and text him in the morning.” Stiles said around a sip of his beer. He was trying, and hopefully not failing, at his nonchalance because Derek was holy hell all kinds of hot.

“Boo, you whore.” Isaac countered and everyone broke into laughter. The rest of the night was kind of a blur. Stiles couldn’t really remember much other than staring at the napkin with a dopey grin on his face, even when he got back to his parent’s house (it was closer to the bar and cab fare was not cheap, ok?).  
When he woke up the next morning he made sure he had at least one cup of coffee in his system before he sent a quick **Hey there big guy!** and left it at that. He was not going to stress over some text or the fact that it took exactly five minutes and twelve seconds for a text to come back. But, who was counting right?

**Who is this?**

**I’m only slightly offended that you wouldn’t remember a performance as great as mine. Unless, this isn’t the right number in which case wow this is awkward. Derek, right?**

**Yes. You’re the one from the karaoke bar?**

Stiles fist pumped in victory. Derek totally remembered him. “Calm down,” he told himself. “He’s just a guy and you’re not in high school anymore Stilinski. Play it cool.”

“Who’s just a guy?” his mom said from behind him, making him shriek in terror.

He threw a hand over his heart and turned to face his mother. “Jesus mom! Warn a man before you just barge in on him like that.” Although, Stiles was in the kitchen which was totally common ground for anyone in the house to just walk into.

“Stiles, you’re in my house. You forfeited your warning privileges when you decided to move out with Scott.” His dad gave him a look that basically said there was no argument left to be had as he walked into the kitchen, pausing only to give Claudia a small peck on the cheek. Ok, so two points for dad. “Now, what are you going on about?”

“Um. Uh. Nothing. Just, you know, some guy I met. It’s cool though. Totally playing it low key,” he leaned on the counter as his parents gave him a look like neither one of them were buying it. Well, at least they weren’t voicing it. Ten points for both parents. “Anyway,” Stiles continued after a small silence. “Lydia is going to kill us if we are late for brunch. So, I am going to go get dressed and then we can go. Also, thanks again for letting me crash here last night.”

“Better than you drinking and driving,” his dad said as Stiles walked upstairs to go shower.

**Yeah! That’s the one. My name’s Stiles. Sorry for all the directive singing. My friends really know how to twist my arm.**

**I have a feeling there wasn’t much twisting by the way you performed each song.**

**Ha ha. Well, any chance on dinner? Friday?** Stiles hit send before he could over think it and then grabbed his keys and his jacket before heading off to brunch with Lydia, knowing full well that she wouldn’t let him look at his phone until they were done eating.

“So,” she said. Her eyes calculating as ever. “Have you text him yet?”

“Lydia,” Stiles gave her a face that was supposed to say _not in front of the parental figures_ , but that she interpreted as _please continue on with embarrassing the hell out of me._

“You did. I know you did. Tell me you at least waited until this morning and didn’t pull a drunk dial.”

The Sherriff looked bemused, “Is this about the guy who is just a guy?”

Lydia smiled, “So you did text him. Good. I’m glad. Now we can move on to more important topics.”

Stiles frowned, he hated everyone around him. He ate his eggs and bacon in moderate silence as he fretted about what Derek might have responded. If he even responded. Stiles hoped he responded. This brunch needed to end and soon.

After brunch Lydia gave Stiles a ride back to his apartment so that his dad could head out to work without being late. She looked at him before letting him get out of the car, “Stiles. Just, be careful ok?”

Stiles looked at her, slightly confused. “Um, ok? What exactly am I being careful of?”

She looked at him like he was a child, “This whole Derek thing. I know you have this whole ten year plan or whatever, but I just don’t want to see you get hurt. You’re like a little brother to me.”

“Lydia, I’m six months, two weeks, and five days older than you.”

“And yet mentally it’s like I’m the older one,” she gave him a teasing smile. She hugged him goodbye and dropped the whole protective act. He was thankful, he knew he was going to get enough of that from Scott. “Keep me updated!” she cheered as she drove off.

Stiles waited until he was safely in his room before he pulled out his phone. Sure enough, there was a _New Message_ icon. He opened it, preparing for the worst. **I have work until 7. How does 9 sound?** Stiles was man enough to admit that he squealed not unlike a fourteen year old girl. He was totally screwed.

**Sounds like a plan. Where should we meet?**

*

Derek was sitting at the table of the restaurant. He was super nervous and definitely second guessing the outfit Laura made him wear (“Derek. You look fine, seriously.” “Laura this isn’t a game! He sang to me!” “Oh, Der! You’re such a cute little puppy dog!” “Laura!” “You look fine!”). His hands were getting really sweaty. He tried his best not to get all nervous as the clock ticked, he got here ten minutes early it’s cool.

It’s not that Derek’s never been on a date before, it’s just that there was something about Stiles that was making him nervous. They hadn’t stopped texting each other since Tuesday. Stiles was funny, and he didn’t care that Derek was somewhat of an introvert, he didn’t make fun of Derek for reading or liking old black and white movies. Instead, he told Derek about his favorite books and movies and about the comics he was looking for. Derek was starting to fall for him and they really hadn’t even been on a date yet. This had disaster written all over it.

Stiles walked into the restaurant and looked a little nervous and Derek felt himself flush a little. He was glad that he wasn’t the only one that was nervous about this. When Stiles walked up to the table, a huge grin on his face that made Derek smile back, he stood up. “Hello.”

“Hi,” Stiles blushed.

“How was your day?” he asked as they both took their seats.

“It was boring. The sales floor was kind of slow today so I just sat there and cleaned the same fixture all day.”

Derek raised his eyebrow, “Just one fixture?”

“Well yeah, I did all the other ones yesterday and besides if I’m the only one cleaning then what will my coworkers do?” Stiles laughed. “Actually, I think I was still the only one cleaning.”

Derek let out a small laugh, “Well at least you weren’t filing all day.”

“Dude! I bet working in the library is really boring.”

“Eh, it helps me get away from everyone and I love the smell of books.”

Stiles laughed and then looked around the restaurant, the moles on the side of his neck in perfect view for Derek. “I’ve never been here before, which is weird because I’ve lived in Beacon Hills my whole life.”

“You have? Where did you go to school?”

“Beacon Hills High School,” Stiles blushed a little more. “You were a senior when I was a freshman.”

Suddenly a light bulb went off in Derek’s brain, “That’s where I recognized you! I knew you looked really familiar. You were in my senior statistics and history classes.”

“Um, yeah,” Stiles looked down at the table a light pink rising up to his ears. Before they could continue, their server came by and got their orders. Derek looked at Stiles again, wondering how he ever forgot about him.

Stiles cleared his throat, “So, you gonna go back to karaoke on Monday?”

“Maybe. I’ll have to see what Laura is doing. Are you?”

“Yeah. We all go every week. It’s really the only time we all get to hang out together now that we’re out of high school and fully immersed in the college life. I’m just glad it’s summer right now.”

“What are you majoring in?”

“Education with a minor in Psychology with an emphasis on Childhood Development.”

Derek’s eyebrows went up and he smiled. “That sounds intense.”

“I really like the mind and I want to be a teacher for an elementary school. I want to help mold the future and all of that other stereotypical romanticized teacher shit.”

Derek laughed. They kept up a steady conversation even after their food came. Soon enough the restaurant was empty and their server was giving them not so subtle hints about closing up for the night.

Standing outside the restaurant Derek stuck his hands in his leather jacket so as not to grab Stiles’ hand. Before he could say anything Stiles spoke, “Thanks for coming tonight. And I know I already apologized, but I really am sorry for Monday. I didn’t realize how creepy it actually was until afterwards.”

“It wasn’t creepy. It was actually really charming. I’ve never had someone sing to me before.”

Stiles laughed, “Please. Like no one has ever sang about your cheekbones before. They’re like what the Ancient Greeks sang ballads about.”

Derek blushed, “No they’re not. That’s ridiculous.”

Stiles shoved at his shoulder a little bit as they headed towards their cars. When they reached Stiles’ Jeep they stood there in an awkward silence for a bit. When Derek went to say goodnight he was interrupted by Stiles’ lips pushing into his. The kiss was soft and delicate, like Stiles wasn’t sure if he was allowed to kiss Derek. Derek leaned into the kiss and pushed back. When they parted, Stiles had a flush of red against his features. He bit his lower lip and said, “Well, I hope I see you there on Monday. Even if Laura can’t make it.” He turned and got into his Jeep. Derek walked back to his car, the feeling of blush still on his face and a dopey grin on his mouth. He was totally screwed.

_______

“Is he going to sing to you again?” Laura said as they sat down at the same table they were at last week.

“I hope not. Besides, he’s not even here yet.” As the words came out of his mouth Stiles and his friends walked into the bar laughing and shoving at one another. Derek tried to suppress his smile, but the look that Laura was giving him was making him feel like that was not what was happening.

“Derek, you look so dopey right now. I love it,” she said as she ruffled up his hair.

“Stop that!” he yelled as he tried to swat her hand away, her laughter already spilling out. When he looked up he saw Stiles smiling at him. His phone lit up within the next few seconds with a new message.

**You made it!**

**I told you I would try.**

When he looked over he saw Stiles talking to a boy that he had learned was Scott from the various snapchats and picture messages he received over the weekend of them playing video games and eating pizza galore. Scott was saying something that made Stiles blush and the rest of the table break out into laughter. He wrote **Need me to beat him up for you?**

Stiles let out a loud laugh. **Nah, I could take him and then the flexing emoticon.**

Derek smiled at his phone, Laura staring at him. “What?”

“Nothing,” Laura said as she smiled at him. He raised his eyebrow at her. “Fine. It’s just, I’m really happy for you. He seems like he’s going to be really good for you.”

Derek was kind of shocked at how nice she was being, “Uh, thanks.”

“But if he hurts you, I will rip his throat out with my teeth,” she smiled and waved at Stiles’ table while she said it.

“That’s the Laura I know and love.” She let out a laugh as she headed towards the bar. His phone lit up again, **Your sister keeps smiling at me. Should I be scared?**

 **Probably.** When he looked up Stiles’ face was one of confusion and fear. Derek let out a loud laugh and the whole table turned to face him. He ducked his head, blush creeping up to his ears.

Boyd gave the same introduction as the week before and then came up to him. “You came back!”

Laura spoke before Derek could, “Of course! I would never pass up a chance to watch Derek blush like a lady in waiting.”

Derek went to punch her but she deflected, not even taking her eyes off of Boyd. Boyd laughed, “Well I’m glad you did. Are you going to sing again?”

“Probably not, but you never know what might happen.” She leaned in closer to Boyd, “If you can get Derek to go up and sing I will make sure Erica does not say no to a date with you.”

Boyd looked away and Derek yelled, “Laura!”

“What? I’m just trying to create a win win win situation here.”

“How would I be winning?”

“Oh, you won’t be. Erica, Boyd, and I would be. Plus your boyfriend over there too.”

“He is not my boyfriend.”

Boyd looked between the two of them, “I’m just gonna go back to the booth.”

“Boyd!” Laura tried calling after him, but he ignored her.

Derek watched Stiles get up and whisper with Boyd for a few minutes, both of their faces becoming slight scowls as they continued arguing. Apparently Stiles won because he grabbed the microphone from him. Boyd spoke before Stiles could walk away, “I apologize in advanced for what is about to occur.”

Stiles laughed and headed back for his table with the microphone instead of stopping at the open floor reserved for the karaoke singers.

He looked over at the red head again before he spoke into the microphone just as the music began playing, “When Derek was at the table, I kept on seeing him look at me while he was with that other girl. Do you think he was just doing that to make me jealous? Because he was totally texting me all night last night and I don’t know if it’s a booty call or not.” Derek threw his head onto the table as he heard Laura begin to fall apart laughing. He had admitted to Stiles that he for some god forsaken reason thoroughly enjoyed this idiotic song and this was the repercussions. Stiles just kept on sing-talking the lyrics sounding way too much like the actual song. “After we go to the bathroom, can we go smoke a cigarette I really need one. But first, let me take a selfie!”

A techno beat began playing as Stiles actually took out his phone and snapped a selfie of himself and the rest of the table. He was still messing with his phone when he began to talk into the mic again. “Will you help me pick a filter? I don’t know if I should go with XXPro or Valencia, I wanna look tan. What should my caption be? I want I to be clever. How about, ‘Livin with my bitches! #live’?” The song kept playing as Derek’s phone lit up. Sure enough there was a photo on Instagram of Stiles’ table and the caption mentioned in the song. Derek laughed, Stiles had tagged him in it to make sure he saw. He liked the photo before showing it to Laura she fell into another fit of laughter.

“This kid is gold, Derek. If you don’t date him I just might.”

 **Laura is willing to date you in my place. Don’t worry too much about it.** Derek looked up at Stiles’ table, Stiles looking at him and winking before continuing the final part of the song. “Derek just text me. Should I go home with him? I guess I took a good selfie!”

Stiles walked up to their table as Scott stepped up with Danny to sing the next song. “So you liked it?”

“Yes!” Laura said as Derek said, “No.”

Stiles laughed and out stretched his hand to Laura, “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. I’m Stiles.”

“Laura.”

Stiles turned to Derek, “She doesn’t seem like evil incarnate.”

“Just wait for it,” he responded as Laura turned her attention to Derek, giving him more eyebrows than was necessary.

Laura then turned to Stiles again, “So Boy-Wonder, do you only do karaoke?”

“First of all, I’m Batman if we’re gonna go there. Second of all, no I do not. You guys should come to my next show. Here’s the address.” He scribbled down an address, date and time onto a napkin and walked away from their table with one more of his huge smiles and a wink at Derek.

_________

“So Derek,” his mom looked at him over the table. He knew what was coming before she spoke again. “Laura tells me you found someone.” He glared at Laura who shrugged and took a bite of her mashed potatoes. Thursday dinners were a requirement for his family since it seemed to be the only day all of them could always find a way of getting off together.

“He’s such a spaz,” Cora looked at him incredulously.

“How do you even know him?”

“Derek, we’re the same age. He was in like half of my classes for school.”

“It’s the Sheriff’s son isn’t it?” His mom looked at him again waiting.

“Yes,” he looked down at his plate again. He hated being grilled by his family.

“Are you at least being safe?”

“Mom!” all three of her children shouted.

“What? He is a grown man and it’s natural.”

“Yeah,” Cora said. “But just because you’re creepy curious about it doesn’t mean we all are.”

“Come on Talia,” Derek’s father started. “Leave the poor boy alone. I’m sure he had a reason for keeping his aging and worrying parents in the dark of a relationship only God knows they’ve been praying for for years now.”

Derek hated his family so much. They were trying to guilt him into it. “We’ve only been on one date. It’s nothing serious yet. I don’t think this qualifies as a relationship.”

“I don’t know Derek, singing to someone at a karaoke bar is a pretty loud declaration of love.”

Derek blushed as his mother gave him another look and Cora burst out laughing.

________

“This is so cool!” Cora said as she looked around the bar. Apparently she was already coming to the show since her girlfriend was in Stiles’ band and decided to just drive with Derek and Laura. “You know, I’m kind of offended that you two were hanging out without me. How is it that you went to karaoke and didn’t even stop to think ‘Hmm, you know who would like this? Cora. She never gets to see her siblings and bonding time is essential to the youngest of a trio.’”

Laura rolled her eyes, “You work on Monday’s idiot. And besides, you’re kind of annoying.” They started punching each other and laughing. Derek felt nervous and he didn’t know why. He felt a punch hit his arm as Cora and Laura walked past him and closer to the stage. There was a band already on the stage, but Stiles was not there. He assumed it was an opening act.

“Derek right?” he heard someone say next to him and when he turned around there was an Asian girl he recognized from the karaoke bar.

“Um, yeah. Sorry, who are you?”

She smiled, “I’m Kira. Scott’s girlfriend.”

“Oh, hey.”

“Hey,” she smiled and looked around.

“Hey Kira!” Cora said cheerfully and Kira’s face lit up.

“Cora! It’s been awhile. How have you been?”

“Good. When do they go on?”

“They should be next.”

“Who else is here?”

“Allison and Isaac are here somewhere, but you know how they can be.”

Cora rolled her eyes and Derek turned to Laura who looked just as confused as he did about the exchange. She shrugged, but before she could say anything else he heard the crowd roar and turned to the stage to see Stiles smiling out at them. Their eyes locked and Stiles mouthed a _Hi_ at him. Derek mouthed back and smiled. His palms started sweating and he was suddenly really nervous to watch Stiles perform not in a karaoke bar.

Laura leaned into his ear to talk over the crowd, “Does it make me a horrible person to hope that he is actually really bad at this?”

“Yes,” Derek said back to her. She laughed and they listened as a beat began.

Stiles stepped up to the mic and started, “Walking through the rain trying to clear my head. The city never sleeps, but I’ll find me a bed and close my eyes and try to escape all the lonely nights and the minimum wage. New York City sounds good right now.

“Times are hard so let’s drink to what we’ve got. Take a shot and have some faith. Singing ‘These long days will be worth it when we’re older.’ Weight is off our shoulders. I’ll drink to that.”

Derek heard the crowd start singing along and the beat pick up. Stiles was moving in time to the beat and utterly captivating all of Derek’s attention. He didn’t even notice that he started dancing along with everyone until he looked over and saw Laura giving him one of her looks. She smiled and clapped him on the back as the song continued. Derek looked back up at the stage as Stiles looked out into the crowd. The song felt like it was almost over, the beat slowing again and Stiles closed his eyes.

“New York City sounds good right now,” he whispered into the mic before the music stopped and the crowd cheered loudly. Derek’s cheeks began to hurt as he continued to smile up at him. He met Stiles’ eyes once more and watch as the boy came alive again.

There were a few more songs before Stiles spoke into the mic, “Ok, so we’re gonna do something a little different tonight and play you guys one of my favorite songs I ever wrote. It’s pretty slow, so bear with us on it. You will not be disappointed.”

Derek looked at Cora who just shrugged and looked back up to the stage.

Drums and a piano made up the opening chords, and true to his words they were a slower beat. Stiles took a breath before he sang into the mic, “Guess it’s true I’m not good at a one night stand. But I still need love ‘cause I’m just a man. These nights never seem to go to plan. I don’t want you to leave, won’t you hold my hand? Oh, won’t you stay with me? ‘Cause you’re all I need. This ain’t love, it’s clear to see. But darling, stay with me.

“Why am I so emotional? No it’s not a good look, gain some self-control. Deep down I know this never works, but you can lay with me so it doesn’t hurt.”

Another chorus rang out and Derek didn’t take his eyes off of Stiles. He watched him, the boy baring his soul on stage and letting everyone see him become vulnerable. Derek’s heart began to hurt as he thought about how hurt Stiles really was. He was a happy boy who had a smile that lit up a room, but clearly someone somewhere had hurt him and Derek felt the urge to find them and make them pay for it.

They were standing outside of the bar when Stiles came up to them. Cora ran to Malia and kissed her telling her how great they were. Kira hugged Scott and Stiles just stared at Derek. Laura was talking to the bartender and laughing her flirty laugh. “Did you like it?”

Derek didn’t have words, so he just hugged Stiles and rested his head against the crook of his neck. It was a good thing that they were roughly the same height so it wasn’t an awkward crouch. Stiles laughed a little bit and pulled his head up to meet his eyes. “I’m gonna take that as a yes.” Derek nodded and brought their lips together. Stiles leaned into the kiss, letting out a small noise that was almost a moan. When Derek heard Cora fake gag he lifted his hand and raised his middle finger in her direction, never taking his mouth from Stiles’. It was perfect and it was worth it.

*

“Derek, it’s going to be fine. I’m a charmer.”

Derek rolled his eyes, “I’m not worried about you making a great impression. It’s just…well my family can be a little invasive.”

“I don’t know if it can get much worse than Laura walking in on us having sex, grabbing your ipod and headphones form your dresser and then promptly leaving the room like nothing happened.”

Derek blushed at the memory. “Trust me. My parents are a lot worse than that.”

Stiles stared at him for a second, “I think I can handle it.”

Derek took a breath and Stiles smiled. His hands were getting a little clammy. He was nervous, not because he was meeting Derek’s parents, but because he didn’t want to mess this up at all. He knew that family was everything for Derek; that if his parents didn’t approve then there was a very real possibility that they wouldn’t last. He kept up a façade of nonchalance and optimism, but Stiles was totally scared shitless.

Derek parked the car and opened Stiles’ door for him. Stiles gaped at the house that stood in front of him. “This is where you grew up?” He knew the Hales had lived in the preserve, he knew that the house was probably big since the family was pretty loaded, but this was not what he expected. The house was huge and it made Stiles think of _Gone with the Wind_.

“Uh, yeah. It was my great grandparents and it’s just kind of been passed down through the family.”

“It’s huge!”

“Yet I still never had any privacy.”

Stiles let out a laugh, “Does that mean I get to hear embarrassing stories about you all night?”

Before Derek could answer him, Laura was opening the door and saying, “Only because it is my sworn duty as his older sister to do so.”

Derek let out a small noise and Stiles kissed his cheek. “It won’t be that bad. Come on, it smells delicious.”

Everyone was at the table that Laura led them to. Stiles held onto Derek’s hand, but whether it was to calm Derek or himself he wouldn’t be able to tell you. He felt Derek tense a little and gave his hand a small squeeze.

Derek relaxed a little before he spoke, “Everyone. This is Stiles. Stiles this is my mother Talia, my father David, Uncle Peter, his wife Jennifer, their twins Ethan and Aiden, and you already know Cora and Laura.” He pointed to everyone in order around the table and Stiles didn’t relax until he was in his seat and everyone smiling at him. Talia was the first one to speak.

“So, tell me Stiles, how old are you?”

“I’m 22, ma’am.” Stiles hoped his voice wasn’t giving any of his nerves away.

“So you’re still in school?”

“Yes, ma’am. I attend Berkeley. I will be a senior in the fall.”

David, Derek’s father, was the next to speak. “What are you studying?”

“I am majoring in Education and minoring in Psychology with an emphasis on Early Childhood Development, sir.”

“No need for all the formalities, son. What do you plan on using your degree for? That’s an intense work load you’ve taken on.”

Stiles relaxed a little bit at his smile. “I will start my student teaching this fall at a Title I elementary school near LA and I hope to gain a job in a school similar to that.”

“Title I? That doesn’t pay too much now does it?” Peter’s gaze was a little calculating and only slightly creepy. Stiles felt Derek start to say something, but cut him off.

“No, I suppose it doesn’t. But I am not going into teaching for the money. I want to be able to help those less fortunate than myself and Title I students are less likely to go on to college because there are people out there who do not believe they can because of where they grew up and the limited resources they can have. I do not believe that education is limited to specific regions and that every child should grow up dreaming about pursuing whatever it is they want to become in this life.” Derek turned to Stiles smiling. The rest of the table turned to look at Peter who only smirked and continued eating his food. Apparently Stiles’ answer was good enough for him. Stiles felt passionately for his career choice and he wasn’t going to let someone make a farce of it through money.

Laura cleared her throat after a small silence, “Mom, did you know that Stiles is in a band? We saw him play a few weeks ago. He was really good.”

Talia’s eyebrows went up a little bit. “Is that so? What instrument do you play?”

Stiles cleared his throat around his bite of potatoes. “I can play the drums, the guitar, and the piano. But I only sing in the band. We have all the other instruments covered, except piano, but that’s very far and few between for song choices.”

“And you never thought of pursuing music as a career?”  
“Mom,” Derek said.

“Derek, I am simply trying to get to know this boy. It’s not like you’ve been very forthcoming with details these past few weeks.”

Derek blushed and Stiles smiled at him before turning back to Talia. “No, I never wanted to pursue it. Sure, I’m pretty ok at it but it’s what takes away the stress. Music helps me clear my head and if it was my career it would be the thing that is making me stressed and I just don’t think I would be able to handle that.”

The conversation soon turned to everyone’s week and Stiles ate his food relatively silent except when he felt the need to insert a comment against Laura or Cora. Once or twice he needed to save Derek from too much embarrassment brought on by his sisters and uncle. When dessert came around Stiles nearly fell over. He had a soft spot for all things pie.

David turned to Stiles half way through with his pie. “So, tell us Stiles. Since my son has been rather sparse on the details of your relationship, how did you meet?”

Before Stiles could speak he heard Laura bark a laugh, “I love this story! It was so funny to watch happen.”

“You weren’t even there when it happened,” Stiles looked at Laura. Derek turned to him with a questioning look and Cora let out a small laugh. Stiles blushed before he continued his story. “We met when I was a freshman at Beacon Hills High and Derek was a senior. I was on the lacrosse field helping my best friend Scott practice for the upcoming try outs when I heard someone yell and then suddenly everything went black. Derek was on the baseball field and had hit a ball a little too hard. It hit me in the head and he stayed with me until my mom came to get me from the nurse’s office.”

Talia brought her hand to her chest in admiration, Derek looked at him with realization, Cora rolled her eyes since she had heard the story many times over the years, and Laura whispered “I like my version better.”

Stiles let out a small laugh, “You can tell your version as well Laura.”

Laura smiled and dove into the story of how Stiles sang to Derek at the karaoke bar just a little over a month ago. Stiles smiled, all of his nerves finally leaving him. He grabbed Derek’s hand under the table and felt the older man squeeze it.

*

“Ok, so just remember that my dad interrogates people for a living. This is his job. So I can guarantee that this will be way worse than anything your family could have thought of.”

Derek let out a small whimper at his boyfriend’s words. Stiles had told him the day after the dinner with his family that his father wanted to meet him as well for Sunday breakfast. Needless to say, Derek was nervous as hell.

When Derek entered the house he felt a warmth that he normally only felt at his own house. He took it as a good omen and squeezed Stiles’ hand for reassurance. They entered the kitchen area to the right of the hallway and were immediately assaulted by a small figure running up to Stiles screaming in joy.

“Hey sweetie! How’s it going?” The little girl smiled and looked up at Derek, her eyes reminded him of Stiles, wide and innocent with the color of pure whiskey. Stiles laughed and picked up the little girl, letting go of Derek’s hand to do so. “Beth, this is Derek. Derek, meet Beth.”

Beth smiled and hid her face into Stiles’ neck with a slight giggle when Derek smiled back at her. Stiles laughed a little and said she was shy, but that since she didn’t cry it meant she liked him. Derek’s heart flipped at the ease in which Stiles took care of the little girl who had to be about 6 or 7. When they walked into the dining area, Derek felt his whole body tense as the Sheriff sat there cleaning his gun and looking directly at Derek.

“Dad,” Stiles let out a huge sigh. “Will you please put that stupid thing away so I can introduce you to my boyfriend before he goes running for the hills?”

“John! You’re scaring the poor boy and we haven’t even said hi to him yet. Don’t be such a brute,” Derek heard a voice that sounded so similar to his own mother’s come from behind him. The Sheriff huffed and put his gun back into its holster. “Excuse my husband. Hi, I’m Claudia. You must be Derek. We have heard so much about you.”

Derek smiled his most charming smile, “It’s a pleasure ma’am. I hope they were all good.”

Derek hear the Sheriff make a noise from his seat and watched Claudia roll her eyes. When the Sheriff came up to him Derek felt his entire body go rigid. “John,” was all he got out of the man.

Derek took his extended hand and shook it, never breaking eye contact as he said, in what he hoped was a voice that didn’t give anything away, “Derek. It’s a pleasure, sir.”

They sat down at the table while Stiles and his mom, who protest against Derek’s offer to help, brought in the food for the meal. Derek sat next to Beth with Stiles across the table from him. As soon as everyone was seated the Sheriff leaned forward a bit.

“So tell me Derek, are you in school?”

“No, sir. I graduated last spring with a Bachelor’s in History.”

“And what do you do for a living?”

“I work at the library downtown for now. I hope to gain a position in the Museum of Tolerance in LA soon.”

The Sheriff nodded at his answer. “And have you had any other boyfriends before my son?”

“John!” “Dad!” he heard Stiles and his mother say in unison with one another.

Derek felt himself blush, “I have had boyfriends before, but I can guarantee none of them have been like your son.” Derek turned to Stiles and smiled as he watched the boy turn an attractive shade of pink. Derek needed to stop thinking about how attractive Stiles was in front of his parents. In front of his father. Who was the Sheriff and who had a gun. A gun he seemed very inclined to use.

“Where do you see this relationship going, son?” Derek felt John’s gaze as Stiles let out a loud groan as he slunked down in his seat. Beth giggled at her brother and Claudia just glared at her husband who raised his shoulders in nonchalant manner. Derek swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. “Well, it has only been a little over a month into our relationship. I am honestly just hoping that he doesn’t get tired of me by the end of the first year.”

John laughed at that and Stiles stared at him. “Well, it seems you’ve encountered my son’s attention problem.”

Stiles blushed and Derek looked at the Sheriff, “I have a feeling that you have more stories than I do.” At that the Sheriff loosened and began to embarrass his son. Stiles was beet red by the time the dinner was over and Derek was relaxed, even laughing along with the Sheriff and his stories of how Stiles constantly got himself into trouble when he was younger.

As they were leaving they made a promise to come by every week. Derek grabbed Stiles’ hand as they began to drive off. When Stiles didn’t say anything Derek looked over and noticed his dejected face. “This is payback for making Laura tell you about ‘Princess Derek’ and then proceeding to make her pull out the photo album, only to coo over the ridiculous naked baby photo of me. At least I didn’t do that.”

“Ok, but ‘Princess Derek’ is my favorite story about you now! Which by the way, I’m totally down to role play that if you want.”

Derek turned to him and glared, putting even Laura to shame at the force of it. “That. Will never happen.”

“Well, you’re no fun. But don’t worry Derek, karma will come for this. It will be glorious too.”

“What karma?! And besides, my new favorite story is now how you somehow convinced Scott he was turning into a werewolf your sophomore year and chained him up on the full moon.”

“I was grounded for like a month after that, but it was totally worth it.”

Derek laughed as they drove back to his and Laura’s loft. Stiles had started staying there more often than not and Laura constantly made domestic jokes about the two of them. Derek felt content and he loved being around Stiles.

________

Stiles was true to his word on getting him back for actually making his dad like him. Apparently he wanted the whole over protective act of his father and for Derek to defend his honor something. Basically, Stiles just wanted to find a way to get Derek to sing karaoke. Which, he did. He and Laura had started sitting with the table rather than at their own. He soon learned that letting Lydia and Laura meet was one of the worst things in the world. Together they were going to rule all of mankind and Derek had a feeling it was not going to bode well for him and his fellow male populous.

So Derek stood in the middle of the karaoke floor, not knowing which song was picked. There was a lot of bickering between Laura and Stiles about which song, but apparently Isaac had been the deciding vote and now Derek was scared out of his mind. He should never have agreed to this.

When the familiar music and subsequent laughter started at the beginning of the song Derek turned to Stiles and the rest of the table, glaring. He lifted the microphone and spoke one word, “No.” When he began to retreat off the floor he heard the music stop and the entire table boo him. Stiles came up to him then and grabbed his hand.

He put on his puppy dog eyes, which he had gotten better at thanks to Scott teaching him. Stupid Scott. “Please Der? You promised! We get to pick the song and none of us are allowed to record it for all it’s glory to live on forever on YouTube.”

“Stiles, I am not singing the Spice Girls.”

“Yes, Derek, you are.”

“Stiles.”

“Derek.”

“Derek if you don’t go up there I will tell Stiles about that summer at camp when you deci-“

“Fine!” he said to Laura before she finish her sentence and embarrass him even more. He turned back to Boyd and gave him a look that hoped had read Please get me out of this. Boyd, the traitor that he is, shrugged and started the music again. Derek felt himself die a little bit on the inside.

“Yo, I’ll tell you I want. What I really, really want. So tell me what you want what you really, really want.” He spoke the words with as hate as he could muster for them, glaring the entire time. The table just smiled and laughed. He heard a few cat calls.

“If you want my future, forget my past. If you wanna get with me, you better make it last. Now don’t go wasting my precious time. Get your act together, we can be just fine. I hate all of you so much.”

“Those aren’t the words Derek!” Stiles called back to him. Derek rolled his eyes and continued.

“If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends. Make it last forever, friendship never ends. If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give. Taking is too easy, but that’s the way it is.” Eventually the rest of the table came up and sang the song with him. He supposed they took pity on him and just wanted to see it end. Derek got back to the table and was grumpier than ever.

“Don’t be so sour Derek. It was fun,” Stiles said once they were all seated.

“Derek doesn’t know what fun is,” Laura said to them.

“I do too,” Derek felt himself frown deeper. The table let out a laugh.

“Yeah, Laura. Derek knows what fun is. In fact, he knows 10 different positions of fun,” Stiles said before kissing his neck. Derek blushed as Scott, Jackson and Laura all faked vomited while the rest of the table just rolled their eyes. This was Derek’s life. This was his boyfriend. And Derek wouldn’t’ve had it any other way.

*

**10 months later…**

“Babe! Smile! We’re in freaking Disneyland! You can’t be all grouchy,” Stiles said as they walked through the gates of Disneyland. It was their one year anniversary and Stiles had finally broken Derek down into agreeing to go to Disneyland with him.

“Stiles, I’m not grouchy. It’s 9am, I am in need of coffee.”

“Fine, we’ll go get you coffee. But then, we are going on Space Mountain.” Derek rolled his eyes and Stiles laughed. Today was going to be the best day of his life, so help him God.

They spent the whole day together, Stile pulling Derek onto rides and Derek scowling at the little kids that were screaming around them. It was nearing sunset when they decided to sit and eat some churros on Main Street. “I’m just gonna go to the bathroom really quick,” Derek said as they approached the churro cart.  
“Ok. I’ll head over to the statue when I’m done buying these.” Derek gave him a quick peck before heading to the bathroom. Stiles watched him leave, his heart clenching at the sight of him. It had been a year, close to eight if he counted the years in high school and then college when he pinned after him. Stiles went to order their food when he heard the music change in the square and the crowd begun to whisper. Stiles looked around and saw Cinderella and Prince Charming walking up to the statue, a circle around them so they could start dancing.

Stiles heard the familiar song, his favorite of all the Disney songs, “So this is love. So this is love. Mmmmm. So this is what makes life divine.” Other Disney couples began to come out onto the square and dance along to the music. Stiles stared in awe. He had never seen a performance like this in all the years of coming to Disneyland. It was really freaking cool. The song kept going.

Soon enough the beat faded and changed into a more modern song and a man’s voice started to sing. Stiles recognized the song instantly. “One hundred and five is the number that comes to my head when I think of all the years I wanna spend with you.” The dancers began to change their tempo, moving into more modern dances and then suddenly others from the crowd started to join in. Stiles was in the middle of a flash mob! This was so cool! This was totally happening! He looked around to try and find Derek, he wanted him here to witness this. It was so awesome!

“And you know, one of these days when I get my money right. Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life. We’ll forever be in love, so there ain’t no need to rush, but one day I won’t be able to ask you loud enough.” The crowd all turned towards him at the chorus.

“I’ll say ‘Will you marry me?’ I swear that I will mean it. I’ll say ‘Will you marry me?’” The crowd kept dancing around Stiles as he watched in awe. He wasn’t really sure what to do, was he the one this flash mob was for? He needed to find Derek. The song kept playing in the background, fading between _So This Is Love_ and _Marry Me_ , as the crowd kept dancing. He felt someone nudge his shoulder and when he looked over Lydia and Laura were standing on each side of him. They took his hands and walked him up to the statue in the center of Main Street. Suddenly Scott and Cora were there too. His vision went a little blurry from the tears rushing down his face. He tried wiping them away but they just kept coming. His heart did more than just a flip as Derek walked out from behind the statue and knelt down onto one knee. Stiles laughed a bit, his eyes still sending streams of tears down his face.

“Stiles. I know we’ve only been dating for a year, but I want to spend the rest of forever with you. Will you marry me?”

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, a million more times yes!” Stiles shouted as he hugged his boyfriend – _fiancé_. When they kissed he heard the crowd start to clap and cheer. He felt his friends hug them both and say their congratulations. Stiles looked into Derek’s eyes, “You’re such a sap. I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“Lies,” Stiles whispered against Derek’s lips, pulling him in closer. Stiles couldn’t stop kissing Derek, even with a permanent smile attached to his face now.

“Ugh. Could you guys be any more vomit inducing?” Cora said as she let go of the hug. Stiles laughed and turned toward all of them.

“How did you guys keep this from me? I always find out Derek’s surprises.”

Laura and Lydia rolled their eyes in unison, which should be terrifying but Stiles was too happy to really care. “Because Derek didn’t plan all of this. We did. He gave us the idea and we went forth. Also, no one told Scott until two days ago so he wasn’t able to spoil it.”

“Hey! I resent that! I’m getting better at secrets,” Scott pouted off to the side. Stiles let out a laugh and patted his best friend on the back. The rest of the day was spent with Stiles staring at his left hand as they went on every ride over and over again, this time with all their friends tagging along. Definitely the best day of his life so far.

*

**Two Years Later…**

Derek stood at the back of the church. His father was on one side of him with Stiles and the Sheriff on the other. (“I am not walking down the aisle like some blushing bride as her father collects her dowry. I am a man, Derek. A man. I refuse.” “Stiles, one of has to and everyone assumes it’s going to be you.” “Why should I conform to the gender binary? Because I’m thinner? Twinkier? Younger? No. Just, no. I am the top in this relationship. I am not doing it Derek.” “Stiles.” “Derek.” “Oh for the love of god you two! Why don’t both of you walk down since you’re both being princesses right now.”) Derek turned and smiled to Stiles who smiled back at him. The music started and they began to walk down the aisle, the whole church standing and turning to look at them. Derek is man enough to say that he cried when his father gave him away and when he repeated the words the priest gave to him. The kiss he shared with Stiles to unify their marriage was by far his favorite kiss they have ever shared.

__________

“My brother has the worst taste in partners,” Laura began.

“Gee, thanks Laura.” Stiles said to her as she continued her speech.

“Will you let me finish? Thank you. As I was saying. Throughout the years I have seen some pretty gruesome relationships from my brother. He just can’t seem to get it right. But, when I see him with Stiles he seems to be figuring it out. These two are perfect for each other. Complete pains, but still perfect. Their love gives me hope, because if these two idiots can find their soul mates then the rest of us surely can! To DerBear and Stilinski!”

The room cheered as Laura lifted her glass. She started the toasts and now it was Scott’s turn.

“Derek. If you didn’t already know, Stiles has had a ten year plan to make you fall in love with him.” Stiles groaned next to Derek, who just kept smiling and felt his cheeks flush. “Ever since you hit him in the head with that baseball and waited until his mom came to pick him up he had been in love with you. He knew right then that he was going to marry you. Well, it’s been ten years now and Stiles has made you fall in love with him. But I don’t think he ever thought you could make him fall even more in love with you. Take good care of my best friend, my brother.” Scott choked a little on his words and Kira patted his back as he passed the microphone down to Cora. The toasts continued, some of them filled with embarrassing stories and others filled with sentiment. Derek was in bliss, he finally had Stiles forever. It was even on paper.

Later, Laura took the stage where the wedding band was playing. “If everyone could gather around. I would like to ask the grooms to come out to the dance floor for their first dance as a married couple.” Derek walked with Stiles, their hands tightening as they reached the dance floor. “I know it’s not very customary for the best woman to sing on the day of the wedding, but to heck with customs.”

A slow beat began as Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and Derek placed his hands on the younger man’s hips. Derek’s heart hammered in his chest. He never felt happier. He smiled at Stiles who was smiling back at him. Neither one of them spoke as Laura began to sing. They just stared and smiled.

“In the morning, during sunrise. In the evening, lookin’ in your eyes. I was made to hold your hand. You were made to be my man. And I do, I do. Can you feel my heart beating fast? And I do, I do. I want to make this moment last. And I do, I do. And this night is just for us. I do, I do. I really do love you.” Other couples began to drift onto the dance floor as the song continued. Laura was swaying up on the stage, her voice echoing through the room. Derek felt his smile grow impossibly wider. He leaned in close and took Stiles’ mouth with his. The kiss was long and everything Derek could have wanted. He heard the song stop and people clap for Laura.

This time, he heard Lydia speak. “Thank you Laura. That was beautiful. Now, to continue this small performance I would like to invite Malia, Allison, and Cora up to the stage to help me with the next song.” Derek and Stiles both turned as the girls took the stage. A faster beat than before began and the four girls swayed in front of their microphones and began to sing, “We can be the Bonnie and the Clyde of a new day. We can be the Johnny and a June if you want me, boy. But I’m over here in the corner, dreaming about us together. If you wanna go to heaven I’ll take ya.” The people on the dance floor started to move to the beat. Derek laughed as Stiles took his hand and began dancing as well. The girls kept singing, “You dance with everyone but you don’t even know, it’s me that you should hold. Yeah, you. You dance with everyone but they can all go home. ‘Cause I want you alone with me. With me. I want you alone with me. With me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used (in order of appearance):
> 
> Call Me Maybe - Carly Rae Jepsen  
> I Wish - Cher Lloyd ft. TI  
> Fancy - Iggy Azalea ft. Charlie XCX  
> #SELFIE - Chainsmokers  
> I'll Drink to That - Outasight  
> Stay With Me - Sam Smith  
> Wannabe - Spice Girls  
> So This is Love - Cinderella  
> Marry Me - Jason Derulo  
> I Do - Stacy Clark  
> Alone With Me - Cher Lloyd


End file.
